Cornered
by Silent Falling Rain
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is being cornered and an over exuberant Goth to make you realize how you feel. Tiva Oneshot


**Hello again! Okay, so this was very fast for my next story. I wrote this yesterday and I had planned to put it up, but it wouldn't let me. :( Boo hoo. Okay but now it's here! Yay! Okay, I want to say that this idea I borrowed from dizzy-in-the-izzy (with her permission) and this is how it came out.**

**Dedication: Of course it's to dizzy-in-the-izzy! She gave me the idea, was talking to me the entire time I wrote this, AND she betaed (would that be how you said it...) it for me!!! To get a dedication from me all you got to be is ask or sometimes I just throw the out there. :)**

**Disclaimer: I still only own my B-day! Which is in one week! Eek!**

"Tony! Tony, Stop!" Ziva said while trying to dodge the paper balls Tony kept throwing at her.

Tony didn't listen though and kept throwing. "Never Zee-vah. It's too much fun to watch you squirm." Tony gave his signature smile and threw another paper ball. Ziva ducked behind her desk as the paper ball went over her head and hit the ground.

"Fine, Tony. You asked for it!" Ziva grabbed her notebook off her desk and started to move towards Tony.

"Ziva." Ziva took another step towards Tony. "Ziva?" This time Tony threw a paper ball towards her. Ziva batted it away with the notebook. "Ziva, what are you doing?"

Tony threw another paper ball that Ziva swatted away again. "I am going to make you regret throwing anything at me."

That set Tony off. He was afraid of what Ziva would do so he started throwing whatever he could get his hands on.

"Ow." Ziva dropped her notebook and grabbed her arm after a pencil hit it.

"Ziva." Tony rushed out from behind his desk putting all of his weapons down. "Ziva, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No." Just as Tony got close enough to Ziva, Ziva dropped her arm and swung a punch at Tony stomach.

"Ah!" Tony doubled over in pain. Ziva then jammed down on his back causing him to fall to the ground face first. "Ooo…"

"Next time, think twice before you mess with me or next time I'll bring an even bigger wrap on you."

"Ziva?" Tony grumbled into the floor.

"What Tony?" Ziva asked annoyed.

Tony flipped over on the ground and used his leg to knock Ziva down to the floor. Ziva landed on top of Tony with a thump.

"It's wrath. Next time you'll bring a bigger wrath on me. Not wrap." Tony said smugly.

"Oh." Ziva had just realized how close they had both become. Close enough to feel his breath on her skin. Close enough to feel him. Close enough to kiss him.

Ziva locked eyes with Tony. Before either knew what they were doing, they were slowly leaning towards each other.

"Ahem."

Both agents immediately jumped off each other and stood up to see Abby, McGee, and Gibbs all standing by the other end of the bullpen.

"Gibbs it's not what it looks like!"

"We weren't doing anything." Both agents were talking at the same time trying to clear the air.

"Tony started it!" Ziva blurted out.

"Oh, I started it!" Tony looked at Ziva accusingly. "You're the one…"

Tony was interrupted with a Gibbs slap on the back of the head. A small snicker came from Ziva right before she was smacked too.

"Look, you two want to play grab ass, you do it on your own time, not mine."

"Right, sorry boss." Tony said. He moved back to his desk and started to straighten things out.

"Will not happen again, Gibbs." Ziva picked up her notebook and walked back to her desk as well.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Gibbs walked over to his desk and grabbed his coat. I'll see you all tomorrow. Night."

Ziva whispered across the bullpen. "This is not over Tony. I will get you back tomorrow."

Tony gulped. "Well, I'm going home to. See you guys. Gibbs, wait up!" Tony grabbed his stuff and raced to the elevator only to have it shut in his face. Tony looked at the doors a little baffled before turning to take the stairs. Ziva watched him go and had a small chuckle. McGee didn't notice her look, but Abby say it.

McGee moved over to his desk and started clean up the mess that had ended up on his desk. "What were you guys doing anyway?" McGee asked as he held up one of Tony GSN magazines.

"Nothing really. Tony just started throwing paper into my trash bin trying to be 'Michael Jordan' and I told him to stop, so then he started throwing them at me instead."

"That still doesn't explain how you guys ended up on the floor." Abby said as she quirked her eyebrows.

Just as Ziva was about to explain McGee interrupted. "You know what, I don't want to know."

"Hey Ziva, why don't you come over to my house tonight for a late dinner?" Abby asked in a sweet-coated voice.

"Umm, sure Abby let me just get my stuff." Ziva said skeptically.

"Okay, I'll be waiting by the elevator." Abby said happily before she skipped over to the elevator.

Once Abby was gone, Ziva looked at McGee and gave him a 'What-is-she-up-to-look?'

"Good luck." McGee said giving Ziva a smirk.

Ziva gave him one last glare before she picked up her stuff and walked toward Abby.

~oOo~

"That was a great meal, Abby." Ziva said as she put her plate in the sink.

"Thank you, Ziva." Abby said putting her plate on top of Ziva's.

"Okay, that is it." Ziva said. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ziva, what's the matter?" Abby asked innocently.

"Oh, you know what the matter is. You ask me here and you act all sweet to me. What is it that you want to ask me? Stop beating around the brush!"

"Bush." Abby corrected.

"Whatever." Ziva said. "Are you going to ask me something or not?"

"You're not going to like it…" Abby sang.

"Abby…" Ziva threatened.

"Fine, party pooper. I want to know if you like Tony."

"Abby, he is my partner! Of course I like him. It took me awhile for me to be able to stand him I will admit, but yeah I like him."

"No, Ziva. I mean _like _like_._"

Ziva's face started to twist further and further into confusion until it finally clicked. "Oh. Abby I do not like him like that." Ziva waved her hand as if it was nothing.

"No, I think you do." Abby said.

Now Ziva was laughing. "No, Abby. I do not."

"Yes you do." Abby persisted.

Ziva stopped laughing. "No, I do not. I can not."

Abby took a step closer to Ziva. "Ziva, I know you do. You can admit it. Were both friends here."

"Abby," Ziva said taking a step backwards, "Really, I do not like Tony like that. He is just a good friend."

"Then what do you call that kiss you were about to have this afternoon with him?" Abby asked smugly.

"Umm, I…" Ziva suddenly dashed away.

Ziva ran around Abby's kitchen table with Abby close on her tail. Ziva stopped and so did Abby. Ziva was trying to figure out the best way out.

"Ziva it won't work. You're not getting out of here until you admit your feelings."

With that, Ziva took off again. She jumped over the couch and ran into Abby's bedroom. She locked the door and waited. She looked around the room for another exit in case Abby picked the lock. All there was in the room was a door to the bathroom, closet, coffin, and basically, every other thing you'd find in a bedroom, except Goth style.

There was a rustle by the door. Ziva got ready to grab Abby, and throw her as softly to the floor as she could and then race for the door. She heard footsteps and she made sure she still had her car keys. All of the sudden Ziva was tackled from the side.

They fell to the floor with a thump. Ziva tried to get up, but the person on top of her kept her down. Ziva made her way back trying to escape until she felt her back hit the wall. She was trapped, cornered.

"Abby!" Ziva said while trying to get out of her grasp. "How did you get in here?"

"Connecting bathrooms. My room shares the guest room's bathroom." Abby stated. Ziva was stronger than Abby, but Abby was quick. Plus, when a person is sitting on you and crushing your wind pipe, it is kind of hard to get away.

"There's no where to go Ziva. You're trapped in a corner. Just admit your true feelings for Tony and I'll let you up."

"I did Abby." Ziva pleaded. "I told you he's my friend, maybe even my best friend!"

"And nothing else?" Abby questioned. "You work with him day in and day out. You put your life in his hands. You trust him; you care about him, you LOVE HIM!"

"No, I cannot love him! I… I…I…" Ziva's mind was racing, thoughts about her and Tony, Tony and her. She had been working with him for years now. She knew him inside and out and he knew her the same way. But the one thing they never touched upon were their feelings for each other. Could it be possible that she felt something more than just friendship for her partner?

"If it helps, he likes you that way too. I know he does. So what do you have to say?" Abby asked sitting up. Ziva had stopped moving the more she thought about what Abby said until she had stopped moving at all. "Ziva?"

"I… I think I love him." Ziva said quietly.

"Eek! I knew it!" Abby screeched. She jumped on Ziva to give her a hug.

"Oomph!" Ziva said as Abby jumped on her and they crashed into the wall.

"Oops, sorry, Ziva. So when are you two going to get together?" Abby asked while bouncing up and down.

"Umm, probably never, Abby. We could never get together."

"And why not?" Abby angrily asked. "You love him, he loves you. Just get together! What's stopping you?!"

"Well," Ziva sat up a little, trying to get comfortable. "There is Gibbs…"

"Oh, don't worry about him! Look, let me deal with Gibbs and you do what you need to do to get your man!" Abby squealed again at the thought.

"But how am I going to get him to see I like him?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, I've got the perfect plan." Abby smiled a devious smile scaring the tough mossad agent, which was hard to do.

~oOo~

Tony was working on his paperwork the next morning. McGee was down to visit Abby and Gibbs was with Ducky. Ziva hadn't come in yet and it surprised Tony. She wasn't usually late, but there was the occasional slip up.

Tony got up and started putting away his files. Out of nowhere, Tony was slammed against the file cabinet.

"Ow." Tony said. "Umm, can I help you?"

Tony was spun around only to come face to face with Ziva. "Ziva! What are you…"

Ziva put her finger against his lips to silence him. But that didn't entirely stop him. "…doing here?"

"I'm working, Tony."

"I meant up against me."

"Oh, well, like I said yesterday this is not over. This is going to end right now."

Before Tony could argue a pair of lips crashed against his own. Nothing was said, but in a way, so much was said about each other and their feelings for one another. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him, while her hands traveled to his hair, intertwining her fingers in his hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you play grab ass on your own time? This is a public office." Gibbs said as he charged into the bullpen taking a seat at his desk.

Ziva and Tony broke apart, but kept looking at each other. "Sorry, Gibbs." They said at the same time.

"See, Timmy? I told you it would work!" Abby said. "They were made for each other!"

"Yeah, yeah, Abs. Listen you two," Ziva and Tony turned to face Gibbs, "I'll let you to be together if you think you're right for each other. If anything goes wrong, we all go down. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir." They said.

"Good. Oh, and one more thing. No grab ass at work. So, get back to work."

Tony sat back down at his desk. Ziva turned to go, but was stopped when Tony pulled on her wrist.

"What made you do that?" Tony asked indicating to the prior moments.

"Abby." Ziva answered.

"And? That can't be all." Tony asked.

"And sometimes all it takes to clear your mind is being cornered." Ziva smirked.

**Okay, so that's it! This was my first time writing in thrid person on fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed! Oh, but before you go all of you out here who enjoyed this story please go drop by dizzy-in-the-izzy's profile and just send her a message saying hi and you can say that I told you all to. And if you haven't read her stories, they are quite amazing. Okay, enough chit-chating, go review and tell Izzy hi!**

**~Silent**


End file.
